


Knotted Love

by wishingonly (wendlaswound)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Lil angsty, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaswound/pseuds/wishingonly
Summary: a falsettos inspired pantoum I did for a poetry assignment





	Knotted Love

Chess pieces broken

 

Across the weeping room

 

That he had once left their sorrows unspoken

 

But now cast their hearts in doom

 

 

 

Across the weeping room

 

The ring of reconciliation rises like a cloud

 

But now cast their hearts in doom

 

Like a sly silence that’s gotten too loud

 

 

 

The ring of reconciliation rises like a cloud

 

Its warm winds sweep his hair into curls while his eyes lose their cold

 

Like a sly silence that’s gotten too loud

 

His heart thrums with knotted love that he does not hold

 

 

 

Its warm winds sweep his hair into curls while his eyes lose their cold

 

Chess pieces broken

 

He leaves in his wake with a king that he stole and

 

That he had once left their sorrows unspoken


End file.
